On Monday, Ben and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. After 8.13 minutes, Stephanie agreed to time the runners. Ben sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 37.93 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 22.68 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Ben in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Ben, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ben's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Gabriela was 15.25 seconds faster than Ben.